Rainy Day
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: Fiyero runs into a dilemma, its rainy, and Avaric left with his umbrella. Fiybela However you say it! One shot


**Okay just saying that I got this idea because today it was pouring rain outside a freaking day and I wore this really crappy sweater. The hood wouldn't even stay on my head so I just gave up on it and my hair got all curly. I HATE THAT!!!! Anyway I was halfway to class when my friend came up behind me and shared her umbrella with me while nagging about how I might get sick and stuff. She reminds me of my mom sometimes, which I find funny. So anyway enjoy this and review!**

……………………………**.**

Fiyero walked across the large campus of Shiz arms tightly crossed over his chest, his golden-brown jacket already soaked from the intense rain that continued to pour down. He struggled trying to pull his hood over his head, but the hood decided it would stay plastered to his wet back instead. Fiyero cursed at the strong wind his jeans grew heavier as they got even wetter, and his friend Avaric had just walked off with _his_ umbrella (on accident of coarse)

"Avaric better wish I don't murder him for taking my umbrella," he mumbled reaching into his bag and pulling out a large book, "That librarian is gonna kill me for this, but at least it will get me out of writing that stupid essay." Quickly he held the book over his head over his head preventing any more water to soak his hair and face. Fiyero didn't manage to get that far without being spotted.

"Fiyero! What in Oz name are you doing!?" a voice screamed from behind, it was a familiar voice so he quickly turned peering through the rain. Behind him he saw a figure with a large jacket, dark jeans, boots, dark raven hair, and green skin. More importantly, an umbrella. "Stop torturing that book! The librarian is going to kill you!" she shoved the umbrella in his hands and snatching the book out of the rain wiping it off. "Thank goodness, it didn't get too wet," she sighed flipping through the pages Fiyero smiled.

"So what's your next class Elphie?" she turned her brown eyes to him and frowned.

"Don't tell me _you_ agree with her too," Fiyero laughed.

"Galinda? Of coarse! Besides I think it's a cool nickname for you," he saw the blush on her green cheeks and smiled, "So what is your next class?"

"You already asked me,"

"I did? I can't remember? You know how brainless I am," Elphaba laughed making his heart flutter.

"Your not that brainless…well okay maybe you are," she quickly traded his book for her umbrella barely brushing his hand with her gloved one, "I…have history next."

"Really? Me too!" he smiled huddling under her umbrella to keep the rain off, she raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes.

"Need an umbrella?' Elphie asked holding higher over his head.

"Yeah, Avaric kind of took off with mine," she smiled but quickly picked up her pace Fiyero matched hers a frown now present on her lips. "Hold on! What's the matter?"

"Nothing, you should really get a better jacket. You might get sick," he stared at her in surprise.

"Since when do you care about my well-being?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba turned her face away.

"I don't its just…if you get sick then Galinda is going to get sick, and since she rooms with me I will probably get sick too. And I don't want to get sick with exam's coming up." He frowned realizing his hands were numb and quickly rubbing them together, "Should've worn gloves," she sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't find them_, mother,"_ he said sarcastically blowing hot air on his frozen fingers.

"You have _got_ to be kidding, here," she handed him the umbrella and grabbed his other hand rubbing his fingers with her gloves, he blushed slightly, "What?"

"Nothing, you just have warm hands," she blushed dropping his hand and walking, "Wait! My hands are still cold!"

"You are such a child!" she shouted but grabbed his hand again, "How's that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Much better," he smiled Elphaba a little confused at his reaction.

"Really?" she asked brown eyes shining in the rain.

"Yeah," he reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand giving her a chill, but nevertheless she leaned slightly into his gesture lowering her eyelids ever so slightly. He noticed smiling wider than ever before laying his lips gently onto hers, she stiffened but slowly relaxed the rain still falling. They we're going to be late, oh well. The world can just wait.

…….

Crappy cheesey ending but I just had to get this out of my system.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
